


Bound by Thy Name

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angel-Elven hybrid, Blood Drinking, Fear of Losing Someone You Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, Other, Vampires, can be seen as friends with benefits or pre-relationship, magic words and promises, wow this took a turn at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: “Don’t go, don't go, don't go,” Prompto starts to chant, clinging desperately to the back of Ignis’ shirt as if afraid that he’ll disappear into thin air otherwise.He recognizes the signs of fear, and backs them up into his house, closing the door silently behind them before he leads Prompto to his bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Prompto curled up in his lap.“You can’t leave,” Prompto sniffs, voice cracking on each word as if he were made from fragile crystal, “I won't let them take you.”





	Bound by Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

> errr technically this is loosely connected to another fic I'm currently writing but I figured this would work better as a standalone and hooo boy I didn't expect it to take a turn at the end there. But what'cha gonna do when the boys get horny, eh?

It isn’t the knock that wakes him up - though it does make him stir and begin to blink his eyes open - but the quiet sobs of a friend that make him jerk awake, reaching blindly for his glasses and rushing to the door before he can think to control himself.

His angelic wings leave a few feathers behind from his hurried movements, and they’re nothing short of a ruffled mess, much like his hair. Is shirt is completely open, exposing his skin to the cool night air, but he’s too busy wenching open his front door to notice the biting chill that meets his skin. He’s barely managed to recognize who's at his door before Prompto crashes into him, wrapping arms tightly around him and sobbing quietly into his chest.

Ignis’ eyes are wide behind his glasses, and immediately he curls his wings protectively around the vampire in his arms, looking around for any sign of danger that could be lurking. Doubtful, given that Prompto didn’t just barge in, but his rationality has yet to catch up with basic instincts.

“Don’t go, don't go, don't go,” Prompto starts to chant, clinging desperately to the back of Ignis’ shirt as if afraid that he’ll disappear into thin air otherwise.

He recognizes the signs of fear, and backs them up into his house, closing the door silently behind them before he leads Prompto to his bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Prompto curled up in his lap.

“You can’t leave,” Prompto sniffs, voice cracking on each word as if he were made from fragile crystal, “I won't let them take you.”

A nightmare? Probably. He’s had plenty of them before, and given his past it’s not something Ignis is very surprised about. Vampires born under the Scarlet Moon were rare, and he’d been one of the unlucky few who’d been caught by crazed scientists and used for all sorts of deplorable experiments. Prompto doesn't remember much about them, and the parts he does remember he’s unwilling to share unless he can’t bare the burden of his torture alone anymore.

Ignis reaches up to hold his head in a comforting embrace, pressing his nose against Prompto’s hair for extra comfort. “I’m here,” he whispers, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Nobody will take me away. I promise.” Not unless they could survive being burned to the ground by Holy Fire, anyway, which was highly unlikely.

Prompto jerks back from his embrace, looking up at him with frightened scarlet eyes and bloodied tears, his fangs more pronounced with his fear. His hair was an absolute mess; that would be a pain to brush later.

His skin was deathly pale, and there was a cut on his lip, halfway healed but still noticeable since he’d probably caused it himself. “You promise!?” Ignis startled at the sudden yell, finding himself being pushed onto his back, sprawled on the bed with Prompto straddling his stomach, red tears dripping onto his face and hands curled into the front of his shirt. “Do you promise that you won't leave!? That no-one will take you from me!?” A sob wracked his body with a violent shudder, his voice breaking into something small and vulnerable, barely a whisper. “Please,” he begs, “promise me.”

Ignis’ eyes softened as he reached up to caress the side of Prompto’s face, wiping away a stray tear and absently threading knots out of his hair. Words simply wouldn’t be enough to calm Prompto down in the state he was in, and even if they were Ignis didn’t feel right using them for the promise he was about to make.

An angel’s promise wasn’t something to be taken lightly, but combining that with his elven heritage made his words twice more binding, for both him and whoever else was involved. He took a breath.

Gently, he guided Prompto’s head down to his own, leaning their foreheads against each other to help even out his friend’s erratic heartbeat. Prompto stilled above him, then, after a minute of silence, began to even out his breathing. Slow, shaking breaths fanned across Ignis’ face, so he closed his eyes and matched up his own breaths with Prompto’s, their chests rising and falling together in a steady rhythm.

“Are you calm?”

“Calm enough.”

He opened his eyes and saw a mix of blue and violet staring back at him. The scarlet from earlier still tainted the edges of his pupils, but he was clearly much more put together than before, and the remnants of his tears were made from water instead of blood. “I promise,” he whispered, in a mix of holy sigils and elven tongue as he leaned up closer into Prompto’s space, “that I shall never _willingly_ leave you. Not now nor ever. I swear it on the bindings of my name: Ignis Stupeo Scientia.”

Prompto’s eyes widened as holy fire surrounded them both, binding them together with an unbreakable spell born from Ignis’ cursed tongue. As the fire sank itself deep into the centre of his very soul, Ignis parted his lips and pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss laced with the heat of a dying flame. It lasted but a short moment, and when they part, Prompto goes limp in his arms, laying against his chest as he listens to Ignis’ soothing heartbeat.

“Ordinary words would’ve been enough,” he says.

“Yes, they would have been,” Ignis agrees, baring his neck slightly in invitation, “but we both know that a binding like this one will help more with your fears than any pinky swear could hope to do.”

The feel of Prompto’s tongue pressing against his neck and licking a short trail up to his chin is one that’s just short of being painful, and at the same time borders on pleasurable. A vampires tongue is neither smooth nor rough; longer than a humans yet shorter than a demons. It’s an odd sensation, yet one that Ignis has become rather familiar with. Prompto’s breath is a soft chill against his neck, the initial piercing touch of his fangs making Ignis grit his teeth and flinch before it soothes into something more bearable.

He chuckles at the gulps Prompto takes of his blood, one of his wings fluttering up to stroke against Prompto’s cheek. “Try not be too greedy this time.” Ignis smiles at the grumble that follows, and settles himself so his wings aren't bent underneath his back. A cold hand presses against his abdomen and slowly trails down his stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Ah, he thinks, it’s going to be one those nights, then. A smirk stretches across his lips when he turns his head to whisper a sultry note into Prompto’s ear and he delights at the flush on the vampires face. Prompto’s fingers deftly undo the button on his pants, and he stops feeding so he can sit up and look down at Ignis with an annoyed expression, panting from the thoughts of his word alone.

“You had better,” he gasps, “keep your word.”

“Don't I always?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious: Ignis' wings start out as white but then fade into a deep orange about halfway down


End file.
